Together Forever
by prettyinpink21
Summary: Alex and Mason are together. But what happens when Dean comes back? It's all smile's and giggle's, everyone is such good friend's and all seem's to be working out perfectly. Until secret's are made and kept. And someone is keeping the biggest one of all. Who is it though? And does it matter?Is it a stranger or someone close to them? This is totally human.


**I've never written a Wizard's of Waverly Place its all human so no hate if its no magic. It will be just as good as if it was magical.**

**Alex POV: **

"Mason quit it!" I giggled. As I tried to avoid the tickle assault my boyfriend was bestowing upon me.

"Love, I just cant help myself." He told me.

"I am working so sit at one of the tables until I'm done ok?" I told him.

"Okay Mum." He said with a mschevious smile.

"YO RUSSO!" Cried a voice I hadent heard in almost a year.

"Dean?!" I said.

"Hey babe, whats up?" He said, walking up to me and hugging me.

"Nothing, what are you do..." I was interupted as he crushed his lips to mine.

As soon as that happened Mason jumped up and pushed him off of me.

"Whats going on here mate?!" He said.

"I'm smooching my girl." Dean replied. "Whats it to you?"

"Oh nothing except that she just happens to be my girlfriend!" He yelled.

"Whoa guy's whats going on? You know what Alex take em up stairs." My dad said, walking out of the kitchen.

"He's right people are starting to stare, let's go upstairs and we can deal with this." I told them.

We all walked up stairs, Mason grabbed my hand making sure Dean saw. I hoped this wouldent get to serious. It's every girls dream to have guy's fight over them but from this little taste that I got down stairs it wasent something I wanted to continue. We finally made it upstairs.

"Okay Dean when you left we broke up. I met Mason and were together now. I love him." I told Dean, hating that I had to hurt him.

"Russo I thought we had a thing. and when I left I knew we were over but I thought now that I'm back its like a second chance." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry I really want to be friends though, but I love Mason I dont want to leave him." I said.

"Okay I'll take being friends." Dean replied. " Do you guy's want to get some pizza on me for being a idiot."

"Sure. No hard feelings." Mason said with a smile. God I loved him, he could giver everyone a second chance no matter what.

"Okay let me grab a jacket." I said running up to my room.

When I came back Mason and Dean were laughing and talking like old friends.

"Hey you know what I'm gonna call Harper and see if she wants to go too." I told them.

"Okay Love, we will meet you downstairs." Mason told me, then started telling Dean about some game he was watching.

I called Harper and while I was talking I got the weirdest feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around but no one was at the stairs. Well I guess I'm going crazy. Not exactly hard to do with my family. I smiled to myself and walked down the stairs to the Sub Shop.

**Two Week's Later:**

Thing's were GREAT! Me, Mason, Dean, and Harper were hanging out almost every day and I was excited because tonight was me and Mason's six month aniversey. I was just applying my last coat of lip gloss, I was wearing a red dress that was silky but flowed down to my knee's, it had inch thick strap's, and a black belt around the waist and I was wearing shiny black leather heel's with bows on the front I thought I looked great add a smoky eye and I was gorgeous. Just then the door bell rang I skipped down stairs and flung the door open to a delivery man holding 2 dozen red roses.

"Are you Alex Russo?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"These are for you. Your boyfriend must love you a lot." He replied smiling. " I remeber how much my wife loved when I would surprise her with roses."

"Thank you, and yes he is amazing." I said taking the roses and shutting the door.

I opened the card, and it said:

The way you smile,

The way you laugh,

The way you light up a room.

It makes my heart thump.

I love you, and I know you feel the same way too.

Aw Mason is so sweet I thought. Weird that he didint sign it though. The doorbell rang again and I opened the door and flung my arm's around... "Dean?"

"Ya Russo warm welcome much?" He replied laughing.

"Oh I thought you were Mason we have a date tonight." I told him.

"Yeah well he wont be able to keep his hands off you." He replied. " I'm glad you guy's are together you guy's really mesh, and I might even have a girl in the works.'

"Haha thank you and thats great Dean, I just hope he likes it, look what he got me." I said pointing at the roses.

"Wow there amazing well I guess I'll head out since your going out." He replied giving me a pat on the shoulder and walking out. Then finally the door bell rang... Again.

"Hey beautiful. You look amazing." Mason said walking in. He was wearing a black tux and looking as fine as ever.

"Thanks, and thank you for the gorgeous roses." I said giving him a kiss.

"Your welcome but what do you mean I'm sorry but I never bought you any roses Alex." He told me confused.

"What? You didint send me these? And this card too?" I asked getting nervous.

"No babe I wish I did this is good stuff." He replied jokingly until he saw my face then he pulled me in for a hug, and said "Babe it had to be a mix up dont worry, let's go out and have a good time," He said giving me a kiss.

"Okay, I love you." I said my worries melting away.

We walked downstairs and I got that weird feeling someone was watching me, but I brushed it off and as we walked outside I vowed to have a good time with the love of my life.

**Mystery POV:**

I saw them walk down the stairs, I hated watching her with him. I've loved her forever, why is it I'm the one alone. I know she got my roses, to bad I couldent see how much she loved them. One day she would realize we should be together I just needed to present myself to her. Then everything would be okay.


End file.
